


Sugar On My Tongue

by Lady_Oscar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Feeding Kink, Fluff and Crack, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Oscar/pseuds/Lady_Oscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a thing for feeding Bucky, but Bucky can't complain too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar On My Tongue

It started one night after Steve made dinner for Bucky. 

They were having a rare day off together in between missions when Steve decided he would make a special spread just for Bucky. In the years since he had woken up from the ice, Steve discovered that he loved to cook, especially for Bucky, who so often had prepared food for them when Steve was too sick to do much in the kitchen. 

Steve’s meal was fairly simple -- pot roast, mashed potatoes from scratch and fresh bread -- but he still made it with love. 

After dinner, Steve set down a bowl of vanilla ice cream with strawberries and whipped cream in front of Bucky. 

Bucky picked up a strawberry and eyed it suspiciously. 

“Were strawberries always this huge?” 

“No, and they don’t taste the same either. They’re still pretty good, though. Let me show you.” 

Bucky looked at him skeptically. 

Steve plucked the strawberry from Bucky’s fingers and dipped it in the whipped cream in his bowl. 

He put it up to Bucky’s mouth. 

“Are you feeding me or something?” Bucky said. 

“Yes.” 

Bucky cocked an eyebrow at Steve but he opened his mouth to accept the strawberry anyway. 

After feeding Bucky a few more berries, Steve’s fingers were starting to get covered in fruit juice, melted ice cream and whipped cream. 

“I should probably wash my hands,” Steve said, looking down at them. 

“No, let me,” Bucky said

He put Steve’s hand up to his mouth and began licking at his fingertips. Soon he was slowly sucking on the digits, and the other man shivered visibly. Bucky glanced down to see the obvious tent in Steve’s pants. His own erection had been growing since Steve started feeding him the strawberries. 

“Is something wrong Stevie?” he asked with a grin. 

“Bedroom. Now,” Steve grunted out. 

***

On the next day they had off together, Steve sneaked out of the apartment, much to Bucky’s chagrin, and came back with a bulging paper sack. 

Bucky greeted him. 

“What’s this?” he said, poking the bag. 

Steve pointedly ignored his question. 

“Have you eaten recently?”

“I had a late lunch, but I could probably use a snack.”

“Good. I had an idea.” 

Steve led him to the couch and set the bag on the coffee table. 

When they had arranged themselves, Bucky watched Steve lean over and pull a pastry from the bag. The pastry was round and golden with what looked like jam in the center. He thought it looked familiar but he wasn’t sure. He was never sure. 

Steve put the pastry up to Bucky’s mouth. Bucky bit into it eagerly and smiled at Steve -- he had been hoping for a repeat performance of Steve’s bit with the strawberries. 

He looked at Steve expectantly. 

“Would you like another?” 

“Yes, please.” 

During his third pastry, Bucky suddenly remembered the name of what he was eating and almost choked trying to get his words out. 

“I know these. They are kolaches. We used to scrape our pennies together to buy them down at the Polish bakery on the corner. Do you remember that, Steve?” 

“Well, yeah. Why do you think I got these?” 

Bucky had eaten most of the pastries when he decided needed a break. His version of the serum gave him a prodigious appetite, but even he had his limits. He sipped from the bottle of water he had left on the table and looked at Steve with glassy eyes. 

“You liked it when I fed you that one night, didn’t you?” 

“Maybe, kind of.” 

“Well, I really liked feeding you.” 

It was Bucky’s turn to shiver as Steve leaned over to kiss him. 

They were making out in earnest when Steve began trailing his hand down Bucky’s chest and stomach. He reached under Bucky’s shirt to start rubbing small circles on his abdomen and the other man let out a soft moan in response. 

Bucky closed his eyes and thought to himself that even if he didn’t know when Steve developed this thing with feeding, he was still enjoying the dull pain of his heavy stomach and Steve’s gentle rubbing, which was slowly turning him on.

Bucky was snapped out of his reverie when he felt Steve reaching down to unbutton his pants, which were already being strained by his drooping stomach. 

“Shall we take this somewhere else?” Steve growled as he felt Bucky’s erection. 

“Stevie, I can barely move right now.” 

“It’s okay. I can take you right here.” 

Bucky whimpered at that. 

Steve got on his knees in front of Bucky and carefully unzipped his pants to free the other man’s cock. 

With a practiced motion he took all of Bucky in at once, just the way he knew he liked it. Bucky moaned again, louder this time, and roughly grabbed Steve’s hair to spur him on. Steve was in so deep the top of his head was starting to touch the lower half of Bucky’s stomach, and all of the sensations at once were just too much. 

“Fuck, Steve, I’m going to come.” 

He tried to push Steve away and pull out, but the other man just grabbed his hips with a vice grip. 

And with that Bucky let go, screaming his release even as he felt Steve swallowing him down. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Steve finally pulled off with a satisfying sigh. 

He got back on the couch and kissed Bucky, who repositioned them so that Steve was sitting between his legs with his back against chest. Bucky idly touched Steve’s chest with his metal arm and with his flesh arm pawed at the impressive hard-on the blond was sporting. 

“How about I return the favor?” he whispered in Steve’s ear. 

Steve turned his head back to kiss Bucky, and he took that as a yes. 

Bucky gripped Steve’s cock; the other man was close to the edge already, and it was only a few quick strokes before he was coming over Bucky’s hand. 

Steve handed Bucky a pile of napkins that were still sitting on the coffee table so he could wipe his hands without moving from the couch. 

He also grabbed one of the last kolaches -- he had yet to have one and he had been dying to see if it was as good as the ones they ate during the 1940s. 

Bucky hugged Steve tight and rubbed his face in between Steve’s neck and shoulder. 

“How about we do this again some time?’ 

“Sure,” Steve said, in between bites.


End file.
